


Binding Love

by ChangelingChilde



Series: Songs of Ragnarok [8]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: Loki thinks about his chains





	Binding Love

Sometimes I wonder what it is that binds me. Not what it is made of--Ymir's breath, I know what it is made of! (And the twins were the ones that Asgard loved, the ones the Aesir were so relieved to see. Did they think that loss would hurt me more, or were they so heartless as to kill children who they had dandled on their knees because they were easier to catch?) But why does it bind me?

It is not mere blood, for we all know that I'll get out one day and I can never stop being my son's kin. I fear it is love, for already I begin to resent the boy I loved. 'How dare he chain me' asks my darkest self, and the only answer is that he does not wish to. But if it is love, what fool would make their enemy incapable of any sympathy on purpose? Such an enemy would never have a reason to spare the least child. But then that makes for a good end of the world, I suppose.

And all this for Baldr. As if he was the best thing since fire! Arrogant ponce, more like. Why do you think Hod was executed instead of it being treated as a sad mistake, even though Hod was blind? Everyone knew that he had reasons.

I asked him, you know. Whither he would care if he won the game and killed his brother. He laughed at the very idea. Poor blind Hod, the only one who saw what knowing yourself to be perfect does to a man. (Well, I saw it. But I see many things, and the first one is that being part of the in crowd is a bore. Being normal even more so.) So I gave him his weapon and Baldr died.

Four children stolen from me already, one stolen back was more than a fair trade. They stole the other two instead. As if death even matters the same way to gods! Just post a letter back. 'Helheim is cold, send blankets.' My daughter was send there as a toddler, why complain so? But things are perfectly fine when they're done to me, not when done to Odin.

I lay here and I listen to the scream of wind past the mouth of my cave and wish that killing Baldr had turned all the world black as Hod's vision. If I deserve the dark they deserve darker yet. Soon they will get it. Revenge is a vicious cycle, but it's all that I can see.


End file.
